Little Doe
by Nishi911
Summary: Aenil, a human girl rescued by Aragorn and raised in Rivendale, soon finds herself as the 10th Walker on the journey to Mt.Doom to destroy the One Ring. Being the purity, innocence and goodness of Rivendale, she must use these powers to aid the Hobbits through their temptations and saving of Middle Earth. Not your average Lord of the Rings Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1- Little Doe

**Chapter 1- Little Doe:**

**Bold= Sindarin  
**Normal= Common

A pair of sparkling saphhire eyes peered mischievously through the thicket of plants that separated her and the golden haired elf that was admiring the roses. Every step he took around the magnificent garden was graceful and beautiful, his beautiful blue eyes inspecting every inch of the flowerbeds that lay before him. He bent down to smell one, the petals tickling his nose, causing him to scrunch up his face in an adorable manner. The hidden angel silently giggled, amused by his actions.

Leaning to take a closer look, the bush slightly trembled at her touch, this causing the prince to look up, startled. He squinted his perfect vision eyes to see the stranger, but she had already moved to another spot, continuing to watch him.

"You may come out, stranger," He calmly said, standing up straighter.

She said nothing, only smiling when the confused expression passed over his face at the silence. He looked around, his unseeingly eyes passing over her spot once, then began walking back to her grandfather's kingdom.

* * *

"Where is she? Where is Aenil?" Lord Elrond asked a maid passing, worry etched all over his features.

**"**_**I saw the little doe near the roses**, _my Lord" she replied, smiling as she referred to the Lord' niece; the bundle of beauty and light of Rivendell.

"The day she needs to be inside must be the day she spends roaming around out in the garden," he muttered, shaking his head. The maid smiled at this and quickly, yet elegantly, scurried to the main feasting hall, her hands full with a bowl of fruit for the guests.

Gliding down the halls, he paused when he heard footsteps running up behind him. He turned, a hidden smile forming on his lips at the sight of his disheveled granddaughter.

Her smoky auburn hair was in tangles and waves at her waist, her pale olive skin flushed at the cheeks as if she had been running a distance.

**"**_**Adar nîn, I am so sorry, I lost track of time in the garden**" s_he gasped, attempting to smooth down her messy locks.

"_Go wash, child, then come to the feast hall to greet the guests." _

Her eyes glittered at the sight of meeting one of the guests, but before her guardian grandfather could ask her anything, she curtsied and ran off in the direction of her chambers.

* * *

**_"You look beautiful, Aenil" _**The maid politely said as she finished the maiden's signature "headband" braid.

**"Le hannon"** Aenil whispered as she stood, twirling once in her cream coloured dress. She couldn't wait to see Prince once more, or even better, talk to him.

**"_You seem rather excited to meet our guests, young one," _**The maid inquired, curiously watching the young beauty's features, **_"perhaps you excited to meet a certain prince?"_**

**_ "Of course not, I am simply happy to finally meet a hobbit!" _** Aenil quickly said, covering her emotions from the elf. It was not a complete lie; she was very thrilled to be finally meeting a hobbit.

**"_Shall I escort you down to the hall, little doe?" _**

She smiled at the nickname. It was given to her because she was fragile, soft, and sweet like a little doe, supposedly.

"Please" she nodded, following the maid out of the chambers.

New story! :) Please tell me what you think xx Read & Review! Feedback would be BEAUTIFUL. Sorry if my Sindarin is a bit... incorrect :( I need a LOTR dictionary! And I'm so sorry if you are here from my Outsiders stories! They will be updated ASAP!

NishiixS


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome Home Father

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home Father**

"Thank you for you hospitality, Lord Elrond" Legolas Thranduil humbly said as the Elf Lord walked in for the first time. It had been years since he had seen the elf, or even Rivendell, and the sight of both still amazed him.

Elrond nodded toward him, turning to face Aragorn, "She will be here in a few moments, Estel"

A small smile etched its way onto the Ranger's face at the thought of his adopted daughter. Legolas sat stunned, unaware of whom they meant, as Aragorn had never spoken a word of a female other than Arwen in his time knowing him.

"Late as always…" he muttered, shooting Legolas a smirk, receiving a puzzled expression back.

"Whom is this maiden you speak o-" Legolas started, but cut off two figures strode in, one a maid, another a small girl with a large smile plastered across her face.

It took Legolas only one look to know this maiden was of pure beauty. Her figure was of an hourglass with a light olive skin tone flushed at the cheeks in a natural blush. She was slim, yet curvy, with brunette- auburn hair that was tied in a fashion he had never seen before; braids crossed at the forehead in a headband- halo manner and tying up in the back to create a bun. She had large sapphire-blue eyes that were framed by dark lashes, and lips so pink…

"Papa!" Aenil cried, rushing into her father figured, saviour's arms. "I have missed you so much! It had been long since you have come to see me!" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her delicate face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his wilderness scent.

"I am sorry, my dear little doe, forgive me" he replied smiling, cradling the girl against him gently as if she were glass.

* * *

_"Captain! There are bodies near the edge of Gondor, man and orcs."_

_ "Are their any survivors?" Aragorn asked, grasping the reins of his steed._

_ "We are not yet sure Captain, shall we see?"_

_ "Lead the way, Halbarad." _

_The site that lay before them was one of the most gruesome massacres Aragorn had seen in his life. Not only were their orcs drowning in their filthy blood, but women, children, and men, laying dead also. It seemed outnumbered, and many of the women's clothes had been torn off…_

_ "I see no chances of survivors, Halbarad." He muttered, casting his eyes away from the repulsive sight. _

_The horses began turning when a slight wailing caught their ears._

_Aragorn's head whipped around as he jumped from his horse and ran in the direction of a large orc. Lifting the hideous creature, his eyes widened at the sight of a young child, no more than ten or twelve winters, starting back at him with large brown eyes, her face streaked in grime and blood, her breath coming out in short pants._

_ "THERE IS A CHILD!" He shouted, calling over more rangers to help him lift the orc off her tiny body._

_ "T-t-t-t-than-k-k-k y-y-y-y-you s-s-sir" she stuttered, her voice soft as bells._

_ Aragorn pulled the tiny girl to his face as she sobbed, his heart melting. She could have been here for days, starving and being crushed by that monster._

_ "What happened, child?" he asked softly as her sobs turned to quick pants._

_ "W-w-e were walking… i-i-I don't know w-w-here, momma wouldn't tell me, s-s-she just said we were going s-s-somewhere s-s-safer," she stuttered, glancing around wildly, "w-w-where is momm-" she stopped short at a woman lying no more than a few feet away, her face in a panicked expression, a orc laying halfway across her._

_The girl burst into tears again, burying her face into the stranger's chest, attempting to hide her eyes from the sight around her._

_ "Do you have no other family, child?" Aragorn asked softly, turning his eyes away, too, from the distressful sight._

_ "N-n-n-no! I-I-I have no one s-s-sir!" She cried even louder, her tiny hands fisting into his tunic._

_ He began to pull away to call out more instructions when the girl held him tighter, pulling away to looking into his eyes._

_ "P-p-please don't leave me t-t-to, I-I-I have no one left"_

_ The words tugged deep at his heart, his eyes connecting with hers. This girl had captured his heart in less than five minutes._

_He sighed, looking to Halbarad who had been watching the two with sorrowful eyes._

_ "We ride to Rivendell."_

* * *

Chapter 2! Read and Review Please! Any comments, suggestions, flames, YOU NAME IT- DROP IT INTO THE REVIEW BOX RIGHT THERE! : ) !

NishixS


	3. Chapter 3- The Fellowship

**Chapter 3: The Fellowship**

The whole of dinner, no man, nor Elf, besides Aragorn and the Elves of Rivendell, could take their eyes off the beauty that sat at the head of the table beside Elrond. Every movement she made was of pure grace; her innocence and purity surrounding her in an aura as bright as the sun on a cloudy day. Even Gimli, who would never admit to an Elf being beautiful, couldn't take his eyes off her as he shoved food in his mouth.

"Are you a half Elf, my lady…?" Pippin began, trailing off as he realized that no one had stated her name.

"My name is Aenil, master Hobbit," she smiled, her voice as sound as a lullaby, "and no, I am only human."

Everyone at the table, excluding Legolas and his company, were taken aback, astounded at the beauty this maiden could possess while only being a human.

"You are the most beautiful maiden I have seen in my life" Merry said finally, his voice genuine.

Aenil blushed a deep red, a colour that looked magnificent on her, Legolas examined.

"Enough flirting with my daughter, Merry" Aragorn laughed, reaching across the table to hold the hand of the still embarrassed maiden.

Merry chortled, muttering something along the lines of anyone else doing the same thing, this earning a playful scowl from Aragorn in his direction.

"How did you become Aragorn's 'daughter'?" Frodo asked curiously, looking back and forth between Strider and the angelic girl.

"She-"

"He saved me," Aenil cut in, squeezing her beloved 'father's' hand once before pulling back, "My family and kinsmen were ambushed on the outskirts of Gondor. I was stuck under a fallen Orc as my people and loved ones were slaughtered before my eyes. Father saved me a couple days later; I was 8. I am now 17."

The table was quiet, their eyes holding sorrowed emotions as they stared at the broken angel.

"You are very brave."

Aenil lifted her tear-filled eyes towards the voice, her gaze falling on the handsome prince. She nodded her head respectively, sending him a small smile that nearly tore Legolas's heart in two.

"Enough of this dreary talk, come, let us retire for the night. We will hold our 'meeting' tomorrow. Mara lomë"

Everyone bowed respectively towards the Lord and the little princess that stood beside him.

"May you have peaceful slumbers." She whispered as they walked out of the hall. Only Legolas, who had not moved from his spot, yet heard her and bent down to kiss her hand before retiring for the night.

The council would be held tomorrow.

* * *

"**I believe she will be of great importance to the journey, Estel"**

A red-faced Aragorn clenched his hands into fists as he paced up and down his adoptive father's study.

"**She will not be going anywhere near us on this journey, Ada. She is too fragile, too innocent. She will be hurt and only slow us down!"**

"**Estel, do you not see? It is her heart that will allow your company to succeed in this quest. She will brighten your hearts when you are weary, the Hobbits will need her; Frodo will need her."**

"**She could be killed!"**

"**She can save you!"**

Aragorn cried out in anger, slamming his hands on his father's desk.

"She is MY daughter and I will say what she does and does not do."

**"I understand your love for her, Estel, but I have foreseen the power of good and righteousness she will bring on this journey. She will play a crucial part in keeping everyone from straying too far and dropping off the point of the blade. She will **_**save**_** Middle Earth."**

Aragorn hid his head in his hands, his body shaking. His beautiful, sweet, little Doe, going on one of the most dangerous journeys that would be known in all Middle Earth; this thought scared him.

"Will she be hurt in any way?"

The Elf Lord looked sullen for a moment, kneeling down to take a hold of his son's hands.

**"Her fate will always be able to change, but from what I have foreseen, she will save more lives than you and the fellowship of 9 could ever imagine."**

** "Ada… you did not answer my question."**

Elrond looked at him with a face of sorrow and fierceness, "Her fate will always be able to change, Estel" He repeated before striding out of the room.

* * *

Theere is is! Chapter 3! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'm so confused how to make out the plotline though! Anyone with any suggestions? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIW I AM BEGGING YOU PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME SUPER HAPPY!

And btw- to my amazing reviewer- Aenil is now 17 (:

BTWBTWBTW- I also changed up the appearance of Aenil in previous chapters, and a couple sentences here and there! Aenil will be now played by EMILIA CLARKE BRUNETTE! Her pictures and the braids and every picture than i want you to see will be posted on my BIO PAGE! 

ENJOY! 

NishixS


	4. Chapter 4- The News & A Guardian

**Chapter 4: The News & A Guardian"**

"Tell us another one, Lady Aenil, please?" Pippin begged, shifting his position in the grass.

Aenil was sitting on a bench in the garden, her blue pale dress surrounding her like waves in the ocean. Her hair was down; something the four Hobbits thought that she looked the best in. She was currently telling them stories of her childhood in Rivendale and the pranks she had pulled into by the twins.

"Just one more Master Pippin," she smiled, shaking her head at their adorable-ness, "one day we were all sitting at the Hall of Fire when I was about twelve. The twins wanted to see if they could get their father drunk, so they made me distract him while they poured the strongest alcohol they could find into his cup. It turns out, after the fact, it was even strong enough to land a Dwarf flat on his back in the first shot!"

The others chuckled at this, enjoying the maiden's smile.

She continued. "Lord Elrond never knew what was to come. After a few sips of his drink, he began to smile more and laugh at things that were not even funny. Soon, when the music came, he got up and started dancing!"

The Hobbits burst into loud laughter, rolling over and crying. It could not even be imagined the Elf Lord dancing while drunk. Aenil was laughing hard too, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I would have loved to have seen that, dear Aenil." An old voice murmured to her left. She spun around, coming to face Gandalf, a man like a Grandfather to her.

"Oh Gandalf!" she cried, rushing to wrap her delicate arms around his neck, clinging to him as she had done when she was a child.

He chuckled kindly, hugging her back. "I have missed you, young one."

"I have missed you too, Gandalf"

After the brief reunion, she pulled away to stare into his kind, yet troubled, eyes. "What is the matter, Gandalf?" she asked, her voice a mere murmur.

"I have come to bring you to Lord Elrond. He wishes to speak to you about something discussed in the council yesterday."

"Where we all became a Fellowship!" Merry cried, slapping a confused Pippin on the back.

"I still don't know where we're going…" he grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Of course" She nodded, sending a smile to the four Hobbits, "I will see you soon I hope, master Hobbits."

"Of course, fair maiden" Sam said, his cheeks turning bright red as he looked down quickly.

She smiled, taking Gandalf's arm and walking in the direction of Elrond's study.

* * *

Aenil sat stunned as her guardian- grandfather, and father explained their plans; plans that involved her going on the journey to to destroy the ring.

"**I-i-I don't know what to say," **she murmured, looking at the ground defeated, "**If it will save my people and help the Hob-"**

Aragon rushed to her side, kneeling down to take her hands in his own, his face grief-stricken, "**Aenil, if their was another way, if it were not written by the Valar and Eru, I would never let you do this; never let you come on a dangerous journey like this. But it was foretold by the Valar, and for that… I cannot do anything" **

His grip was tight, almost like he was holding himself together more than he was holding her.

"I am scared," she whispered, pressing her head against her saviour's chest, "but I will do this for you, for my people, and for Middle Earth."

Elrond looked away, his face now covered in sorrow. This girl was not from his blood, nor from his race, yet the moment Estel had left her with him for protection when she was nothing but a child, he fell in love with her and had named her his child, his own daughter.

"**May the Valar be with you, young Aenil,"** He murmured, "You are to stay with the Hobbits at all time. If the group were to ever break up, you need to stay with Frodo, even if it means leaving Estel behind." He continued, watching her face break, "You will be their light and hope, your purity and goodness the only thing keeping them to carry on at some points. **Do you understand?"**

Aenil nodded slowly, looking towards Aragorn.

"Let us hope we will never have to separate, little doe." he whispered, giving her another tight embrace, sending a prayer to the heavens that she would be safe.

"Come, let us get ready" Elrond said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Aenil sobbed for hours in the empty garden, the flowers even wilting by her unhappiness.

As soon as Aragorn had left her at her room, she had jumped from the window and raced to the garden, hoping to get away from everyone and everything.

But she was wrong.

"My lady, are you hurt?" a handsome, gruff, voice asked, his words laced with compassion.

She stopped sniffling for a moment, looking up from the mess of her hair, wiping her blood shot eyes. "No, my Lord."

"Then why is such a beautiful maiden crying by herself?" he asked, coming closer to kneel by her.

She snuffed at being called beautiful, wiping her eyes harshly, "I am no beauty, my Lord"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I am no elf and because I am a lowerclassman that was simply rescued by the right person. I am nothing."

The anger laced in her words shocked Boromir, creating him to sit next to the grief-stricken girl.

"You may be no elf, but you are far by the most beautiful human maiden I have seen in all my years, lowerclassman or not."

She smiled slightly at his words while attempting to get her unruly locks out of her face, "Thank you, My Lord"

He gently brushed a strand of hair in her face behind her ear, smiling, "Call me Boromir, Beautiful One"

"Then call me Aenil, Boromir" she smiled, rubbing her eyes again.

He nodded, and then looked serious. "Why were you crying before, Aenil?"

"I was told some news that scared me" she whispered, looking away.

He guided her face back to his with his fingers on her chin, "And what was that?"

"I am to go on this journey with your Fellowship to aid Frodo"

With one hand still lingering on her chin, the other curled into a fist. "A woman on a dangerous journey such as this? This is blasphemy!"

"It was foretold by the Valar. I am to play an important role in the saving of Middle Earth"

He took her face in both his hands now, staring straight into her eyes. "By my sword and shield, Aenil, I promise to protect you with my life until death. I will let no harm come to you, do you understand?"

Tears sprung to her eyes once more as she buried herself into Boromir's chest, sobbing.

He rubbed her back in silence, deep in his mind swearing an oath to protect this girl with whatever costs were to come.

* * *

THERE IS IS! CHAPTER 4! AND MAN AM I FAST AT UPLOADING THESE BABIES! DAMN! 

Okay.. same old same old PLEASE READ AND REVIW! PLEAAAAASEE REVIEW! GIMME FEEDBACK! GIMME QUESTIONS! GIMME FLAMES OR IDEAS I DON'T CARE JUST GIMME!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.. I just thought of an amazing plot twist to come in the next couple chapters.. SO EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS! 

AND BTW- Pictures of Aenil (Emilia Clarke) are on Google or my Bio page:) ! I am going to use her characters on other entertainment thingies to my advantage.. mwahahaha! Anyways xx Take Care xx 

NishixS


	5. Chapter 5- The Journey Begins

**Chapter 5: The Journey Begins:**

**Disclaimer: Some quotes were taken directly out of the book, Lord of the Rings, Fellowship of the Ring, and I am stating that I did not write that book, JRR Tolkien did. :(**

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Every second that the company stayed in Rivendell was like a routine for Aenil.

She would wake, put on her leggings and tunic to go for a run around the outskirts of Rivendell, come back to freshen up, eat, then begin a morning filled with working on her sword and archery skills.

She was an extremely good archer, every single arrow hitting the center target and destroying the previous one. She was even beginning to look away as she released the string.

After freshening up once more from a long morning working with Legolas, Aragorn, or Boromir, she would spend her afternoons growing closer with the rest of the Fellowship.

By the time their two months were up in her beloved home, the Fellowship had become her family. Amongst the men, they too could tell that Aenil coming with them could not be such a bad idea. She made their days brighter when she joined them; their hopes and hearts always raising when she came near. Boromir's temptation to the Ring had slightly faded, and Frodo's worry and fear had ceased when he spoke to Aenil about it. She was the only person he could confine his worries to, and letting it out was pure bliss to him.

* * *

"Good morning, Sister." Arwen said as the Princess woke up.

Today was the day. The day they would set off on the long, perilous, journey. But now after two months of long, hard, training and bonding with her Company, she did not feel the fear she would have in the previous couple months.

"Thank you, Sister"

"I have your pack right here," the maiden gestured to a pack on a cushioned chair, "and have laid your clothes out on your bed. Your tub is also ready with hot water for your last bath"

Aenil thanked her generously a second time, glancing down at the outfit on her bed. She had been made three outfits of man, but fitted to a woman; three leggings, three tunics and a beautiful pair of brown leather boots as a gift from Arwen.

Crawling out of her warm bed, she grasped onto Arwen and tightly squeezed her.

"**I will miss you my sister" **She whispered, tears welling up in her large sapphire eyes.

"No more than I, Sister" the beautiful maiden replied.

After their brief reunion and a long, luxurious bath, Aenil quickly dressed and headed out to the front gate where the rest of the Fellowship would be meeting.

"Always late, Aenil" Aragorn teased, his smile not reaching his eyes though.

She blushed, looking down at the ground, embarrassed.

When all had arrived, Lord Elrond started his speech, sending kind words and hopes that all would be safe on this perilous journey. After, he individually spoke words of wisdom to each one.

When arriving at Aenil, un-shed tears came to his eyes as he grasped her tightly.

"You have been training hard for months now, Little One. I believe in you. Stay safe, and stay with Aragorn and Frodo at all times. You are the light and goodness of this group, my grandchild, **stay strong**."

She blinked back tears also, nodding at her beloved grandfather. "**I will"**

Letting go, she followed the company as they began walking into the forest, walking away from her home, perhaps walking away from her life…

* * *

Aenil was quiet on the journey to the bottom of the Caradhras. She mostly walked at the back with Boromir, holding his hand for a sense of comfort.

Legolas would occasionally glance back at the two, worry for the girl etched deep in his heart. He had ledged an other of protection to her also, but in front of Aragorn who had requested it if anything would happen to her.

* * *

_ "My belief that Boromir will keep her strength is very strong, Legolas, but having more than one person to watch over her makes me feel better. I will have my eyes out on the Hobbits as my main priority, and cannot let that get in the way if I am to constantly fear for her safety too."_

_ "Have no fear, Aragorn, I will watch her from a distance until she is ready to put the same faith into me as she does Boromir."_

_ "And if I am to… fall," Aragorn croaked, a lost look in his eyes, "you are to keep her safe. That would be my dying wish, understood?"_

_Legolas stared hard at his good friend, sadness in his heart._

_ "I understand, Aragorn"_

* * *

"I am going to teach the Hobbits to sword-fight, Aenil. May I leave you here?" Boromir asked the silent maiden, gesturing to large rocks.

"Of course, you do not need to ask me" she replied softly, giving him a small smile.

He grinned ruefully before climbing down to begin Pippin and Merry's training. Aenil could tell her had quite a brotherly affection for the two Hobbits, the must remind him of his brother and him when they were children.

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we're taking the long way around! Gandalf, we could go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"

"No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf replied, looking at the snowy mountain ahead.

Legolas walked quietly over to Aenil and sat besides her, watching the play fight between Boromir the two naughty Hobbits.

"How do you fare, Lady Aenil?" He asked, his voiced laced in concern.

Her breath caught in her throat at the closeness between them, shaking her head at the ground. "I am fine, Prince Legolas."

"Please drop the formality, my Lady." Legolas smiled, lifting Aenil's chin to look at him.

"Only if you drop mine then, Legolas" she smirked, her heart fluttering when his lips pulled into a beautiful smile.

"Fine… Aenil" he said, testing the name on his tongue. It sounded beautiful coming from his mouth.

They continued to stare into each other's eyes until Pippin let out a cry. Abruptly turning away from each other, they stared as both the Hobbits leapt on to Boromir and knocked over Aragorn.

"What is that?" Legolas softly questioned, staring past Aenil's head to look at a black cloud of smoke coming towards them.

"It's nothing, just a wisp of cloud."

Legolas's eyes suddenly widened as he pulled Aenil to her feet roughly. "Crebain from Dunland! Hide!"

Boromir was at her side instantly, both him and Legolas shoving her under a bush as the hideous birds flew over them. She hid her face in her hands trembling, ignoring Legolas's words of comfort he tried offering her.

When the birds had passed, Boromir pulled her out by her forearms as if she were but a child and weighed no more than a feather.

"Spies for Saruman," Gandalf murmured, looking towards the mountains, "The passage south is being watched. We will have to go over the pass of Caradhras."

* * *

CHAPTER 5 GUYS! WOOOO!

As I always say, PLEASE READ AND REVIW! I really like reviews… like REAAAALLY like them, so please drop me some.

The person to leave a extremely good detailed description of a character (girl/woman) will have her previewed in the coming up chapters! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW THEN OK!? :D

Anyways, theirs my promotion, and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

PSS: If you have Wattpad (A app/ site for reading like Fanfiction) then this story is also up on there! I like Wattap because it's a app and i can make the book less brightness to read at night.. sometimes the white screen of death on fan fiction hurts my eyes at night :( BOO. But anyways- it's under "Little Doe (A Lord of the Rings Fanfiction) !

TAKE X CARE X

Nishixs


	6. Chapter 6- The Misty Mountains

**Chapter 6: Misty Mountains:**

Though Aenil had the beauty of an elf, she had none of their powers. Walking up the snowy mountains was drastic for her, almost as hard as it had been for the Hobbits. All her life, she had been raised in Rivendell, winter and coldness never really affecting her. Walking up this staircase of white, though, was the first time she had ever been in such drastic temperatures. Shivering with Legolas's and her cloak, she kept her head down as she trudged up the mountain.

"Aenil, how do you fare?" Aragorn called up to her, noticing his daughter turning slightly blue.

"F-f-f-f-fine father" she called back, slipping on a fake smile. She was in the middle of the group, Gandalf first, with the Sam, Merry and Pippin behind, followed by Legolas then Gimli. Frodo was slightly behind us, Aragorn bringing up the rear.

Aragorn nodded, anger coursing through his veins. Valar or not, it was still torture watching this girl go through all of this.

Boromir began to take off his own cloak, but Aenil stopped him, placing a hand on his broad arm. "I will not let you freeze to death because of me" she glared, staring into his eyes with a fierce look.

Boromir, taken aback by the venom in her voice and the heat coursing through his body from her touch, nodded silently, putting the cloak back on.

"Ungh!"

Both humans whip their heads around to watch as Frodo rolled down the slope. Aenil's breath caught in her throat, but settled as she watched Aragorn pull him to his feet.

She watched as he frantically started searching his throat, then looking over to her and Boromir.

She turned slowly to see Boromir holding the Ring, a sad, distant look in his eyes.

"Boromir," she whispered, scared of the look her was giving the Ring, "give the Ring back to Frodo"

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He muttered, reaching out to touch the golden band…

"Boro-" Aragorn cried, cut off when Aenil wrapped her delicate arms around her protector.

"Let go of the ring, **Mellon**, it holds great evil. Please, you are scaring me"

Her words immediately snapped him out of his thoughts and actions, eyes snapping to the startled girl.

"I will never let this Ring make me hurt you, Aenil" he gruffly replied, pulling her shivering body close. He waited till Aragorn had reached him to hand back the ring; a concerned, yet appraising, look upon the future king of Gondor's face. Aragorn glanced once at the girl in the man's arms, then back to Boromir, searching the man's eyes for anything more than a brotherly affection and fierce protection.

Contently, there was nothing else.

* * *

The higher they trudged up the mountain, the more the snow and wind in the air became harsher and stronger.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas said, straining his eyes and ears into the storm.

Aenil held her breath, huddled next to Gandalf. Boromir had Pippin and Merry and Aragorn had Sam and Frodo. Poor Gimli was nearly being toppled over by the harsh winds, staggering every step. Every footprint she left in the snow, every mark she made, she sent a prayer to the Valar to let them off this mountain quickly.

"It's Saruman! " Gandalf cried, pushing her against the rocky wall as rocks fell from the sky.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn cried, pulling the Hobbits closer, his eyes glued on Aenil.

"NO" Gandalf yelled back, shaking his head. Then, pushing her closer to the rock, he stepped forward to start chanting back at Saruman. He raised his hands and voice, closing his eyes in deep concentration.

"Gandalf NO!" Legolas cried, reaching for the Wizard.

Saruman was too powerful for Gandalf, using his powers to create a big chunk of snow to fall on the Fellowship.

Legolas smashed the wizard against the wall as the snow landed on them, his eyes fearfully searching for the maiden. Just as his eyes locked on her beautiful, large, scared sapphire orbs, the snow came dropping down and buried them.

She couldn't breath. The weight of the snow on top of her was too heavy. She tried pushing and kicking, but only ended up digging herself deeper into the hole. She could barely manage to make out the sounds above her, flinging her arms around the cold slush to try and at least get one hand out to indicate where she was.

Growing weak and tired after mere seconds, her movements stopped, her oxygen levels dropping. Opening her mouth to scream, snow piled in, choking and suffocating her. Slowly, she sunk into darkness…

* * *

"AENILLLLLLLLL!" Aragorn cried, dropping to his knees to dig through the snow. He was shaking violently, but not because of the cold. "AEENIIIIIIILLL!"

"Aragorn, calm yourself. Legolas," Gandalf said, placing a hand on his shaking friend.

Legolas nodded, stepping back to dive into the snow. Seconds seemed to feel like years as the Company waited.

Finally, Legolas resurfaced with a girl.

"Aenil! Is she breathing, is she okay?!" Aragorn cried, reaching forward to take the soaking wet, unconscious, girl from his friend's arms.

Legolas stared at the girl intently as he handed her over. "She breaths my friend, but she needs to get warm."

"Is she alright?!" Boromir cried, shoving through the men to get to her. He grasped her hand as Aragorn checked her heartbeat. "It is strong enough, she needs to get to warmth though, Gandalf."

"If we cannot go over the mountain, I say let us go under it!" Gimli exclaimed, patting the girl's head once.

Gandalf had a pained expression as he looked towards the way down. "Let the ring bearer decide."

Several desperate looks were thrown at Frodo as he sadly stared at his unconscious friend.

"We will go through the mines" he said at last, his eyes never leaving Aenil's drenched body.

"So be it"

* * *

Walking down, Aenil slowly started to wake up, coughing madly. Twice she had to be put down by Legolas, who had been carrying her, and throw up in the snow.

When they finally reached the entrance door of the mine, she was able to feel her legs and walk by herself.

Gandalf and Frodo settled at the front of the entrance, both pondering over the descripted message. Speak friend and enter.

Settling against a rock, she watched as Merry and Pippin threw rocks at the pond, watching the ripples grace the water…

"You gave us a scare on the mountain, Lady Aenil" Gimli grumbled, standing beside her.

She smiled, shaking her sopping wet, tangled hair from her face. It must have looked terrible; frizzy and sticking up everywhere.

"Thank you for your concern, Master Gimli. I gave myself quite the scare."

"Be more careful, lass. The journey has only just begun, every second we cannot save you. Do you have any skills?"

"I am quite skilled with a bow, Master Gimli," she replied, a bit put down by his comment, "I tend to protect and care for myself from now on. What happened in the Misty Mountains will not happen again, I assure you."

He nodded, a new look passing over his features as he stared a the young woman, "good, good"

Time passed, the entrance door still yet to be opened. Aenil watched silently as Aragorn and Sam let Bill trot away, Sam's face turning to sorrow.

"Do not worry Sam, Bill knows his way home. He will be safe." She quietly whispered to him as he passed by.

He nodded, giving her a small smile before going back to his Frodo.

"It's a riddle!" Frodo suddenly exclaimed, his eyes dancing as he stared at the door, "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the water rippled without being touched.

"Mellon…" Gandalf said slowly, watching as the doors swung open.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin," Gimli bragged as they all filed into the cave, "And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine," Boromir grumbled as he looked around the mine with large eyes, "it's a tomb!"

Aenil's sight was greeted with skeletons and the sight of a aftermath battle. She took a step back, cowering against someone's chest.

"Goblins!" Legolas cried over Gimli's moans, throwing the arrow to the ground.

The smell of blood, metal, and forest caught her nose, signaling her holder was Aragorn. She felt as he drew out his sword, arms wrapping around her to pull her slender body closer to him.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir growled, whipping his head to look around the dark cave, "Now get out of here, get out!"

A cry fills the air as Aenil turns around to watch as Frodo is dragged from the mine and into the air by a tentacle.

"Frodo!" She cried with the Hobbits, her heart stopping.

Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir rush to help the Hobbits, hacking at the creature's tentacles.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf cries as they retrieve all the Hobbits, a arm grabbing Aenil and pulling her in just as the entrance collapses on to itself.

Breathing hard, she grasps on to the man holding her, terrified of the blackness surrounding them.

"It's alright Aenil, I am here" Legolas grumbles back, holding her tighter.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf says as he lights his staff, "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

The Fellowship nods, the light allowing all their startled and fearful face to be shown.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

**THERE IT IS! CHAPTER 6 YEEAAAH! I still need some more suggestions on a female character description/ appearance I want to use in the next couple chapters!**

**No, I am not introducing a new character; I just need a female to play a small role. I want YOU GUYS to decide what she looks like! So far I only have one person who reviewed me!**

**COME ON! Make it interesting! : )**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! :) XXOXOXOX DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! GIMMMEEEE! :D**

**PS: For the reviewers asking for longer chapters, I AM TRYING: ( Hopefully this one is good? :( If not, I will continue trying to make them bigger!**

**PPS: For the guest that left me the Mary-Sue thing flame/review/comment/advice thingy... I don't take it as a flame! I love feedback, and as I stated before, I don't care what you give me, It's all feedback in the end. But to set the record straight... yes, she is a bit of a Mary-Sue… but the thing is, I don't mind that. I'm not going to make her wacked out and one of those girls who fall into ME and start being really weird and annoying and get everyone to love her… no. This is just my character and how she is. I don't actually mind Mary-Sue's as long as their not CRAZY weird. The really good ones are like Barbies… their so… fantasy 3 I can only WISH my life was like that! And yeah, I need to go back and fix the spelling mistake : ( My bad, sorry!**

**PPPS: To pollywallytron, thank you for calling me a gorgeous writer :3 It makes me feel happy, teehee! Thank you!**

**Take x Care**

**NishixS**


	7. Chapter 7- Balin's Tomb

**Chapter 7: Balin's Tomb**

The darkness was all but blinding to Aenil. Being raised and brought up in such a open area with nature, being underground in a cave only full of black was pure torture. It was a living nightmare she had had to live through, every passing day scarier than the one previous.

To pass the time, she tried helping others to soothe her own fears. The Hobbits were latched on to her as if she were a mother, holding her hands and legs. Little did she know that to them, they were simply protecting _her._

"Frodo, how do you fare?" She quietly asked on one of the days, the dates now useless to her.

"The Ring grows heavier when surrounded by nothing but darkness," he murmured, latching onto her hand. He rubbed her soft hand soothingly, "but we will be out of here soon."

She smiled at him, giving him a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "You are so brave, Frodo Baggins. The fate of the world is in good hands."

He gazed at her face as she said this, feeling power rise into his chest at her words.

"Thank you, Aenil. Your words give me hope."

"_You_ give me hope" she resorted back; a small smile gracing her features once more.

* * *

Resting for a few hours as Gandalf finally sniffed out the way, they came across Balin's tomb.

Aenil's heart went out for Gimli as she soothingly stroked his back as he sobbed for the loss of his kin.

Reaching down, Gandalf picked up a book from the hands of one of the skeletons.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas said softly to Aragorn, his eyes resting on Aenil's frightened orbs.

"'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall. " Gandalf began, stopping Gimli from his sobs; "We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes"

Pippin began backing away.

"Drums… drums… in the deep."

Aenil shivers at the thought of these drums, the rest of the Fellowship glancing around uneasily.

"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark."

From the corner of her eye whilst she trembled, she saw Pippin backing away in fear at the words from the book.

"We cannot get out…" He squints at the last line, his face turning into an uncomfortable knowing, "They are coming!"

"Pip-" She cried, but was too late. He had already knocked over a pail, the clashing of it against the silence of Moria deafening. Soon after, the body attached to the chain, and another pail, soon went down, their _clashes _and _bangs _louder than a wolf howling in the silent night.

They all stood waiting, waiting for the drums to sound of the Orcs and Goblins coming. All was silent once more as the Fellowship strained their ears for any sound.

None.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf scowled at the petrified Hobbit, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Aenil opened her mouth to defend the poor little man, but suddenly it was as if her nightmare had been taken to the next level.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

She turned her head to watch Frodo pull out his blue blade, eyes wide with fear as he pieced together what it meant.

Loud, echoing, footsteps could be heard coming towards the room of the fallen Balin. The Hobbits whipped their heads around in fear, coming to stand in front of Aenil in a protective stance.

Boromir rushed to her side, her eyes dancing with fright. "Stay in the back, do you hear me? Stay far back!" Then ran to check the door before the other men attempted to block it.

"Argh! Let them come!" Gimli cries as he hops onto the tomb in front of Aenil and the Hobbits, "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

And then, the door broke.

* * *

The scene before her was more terrifying than she could have ever imagined. It was her first battle after her parents died of Orcs, her life always being lived on the nature and peaceful side with the Elves.

Immediate hatred welled up inside of her as she looked at the gruesome race that had killed all her family. Now, they were trying to kill more.

She felt for her back, wrapping her delicate hands around her elegant bow. Notching an arrow, she pulled back and released, watching satisfyingly as it lodged itself in a Goblin's eye that was about to attack poor Sam from behind.

"You are truly good at that!" Pippin breathed as he and Merry ganged up on another creature a little to her left.

Releasing bows and always hitting her mark, Aenil finally began to feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins, making her forget about her fear. The only thing she could feel at that moment was her pure hatred towards these vile creatures.

Lost in her rage, she hadn't noticed an Orc that had gotten around her. Grabbing her by her small waist, he hauled her into the shadows where no other could see. He slammed her against the pillar, smiling lustily at her body.

No words could be formed in her mouth as he raised her in the air, his hands around her tiny neck.

She felt her last breath leaving her, dark spots coming into vision. Then, darkly, the Orc began feeling every inch of her body, slightly loosening his grip on her neck so she could not pass out, yet still feel pain.

His disgusting hands roamed her body, silent tears pouring down her face as she realized what he was about to do with her.

Leaning in, he licked her neck to ear, chucking as she whimpered in his grasp. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he grinded into her, ignoring her silent cries as she attempted to cry out, no voice escaping her bound throat.

Finally, as he began to pull her pants down, an arrow lodged itself in the back of his head, loosening his grip and letting her fall to the ground in a wrecked- heap.

She pulled in tortured breaths, finally allowing air to reside back into her lungs.

"Aenil are you alright?" Someone cried, pulling her into his arms. She glanced up to see Boromir, his eyes like a pond overflowing with tears.

She chocked on her sobs as she realized what could of happened if he had not come sooner.

He pulled her to him, carrying her bride style as he brought her away from the area she had nearly been raped.

She looked up just to see Frodo getting a spear shoved through him, and Legolas finishing off the Cave Troll.

She let out a gargled cry, her hands reaching in Frodo's direction.

Boromir falls to his knees, hugging Aenil as Gandalf and Aragorn rush to Frodo's side.

"He's alive!" Sam cries, making the destroyed girl whip her head around to face Frodo.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo painfully replies, clutching his stomach.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn ground out, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye" Gandalf smirks as Frodo reveals his shiny mithril chain mail.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli cried, his face swimming in emotions.

Just as Boromir opened his mouth to say comforting words to the little hobbit, more sounds of Orcs could be heard in the distance. He tightened his grip on the girl, setting her back on her shaky feet, an arm wrapped around her waist for support.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

* * *

**CHAPTER 7! WEEOOW! Thank God for Spring Break and fast updates! :)**

**I LOVE THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS IM GETTING YAAY!**

**Thank you so much!**

**KEEP 'EM COMING ;)**

**My little "you choose appearance" quick-character is coming next chapter! CHAPTER 8 YAAY!**

**Still time to put in your thoughts on what you think she should look like! :)**

**Thank you for reading, and hopefully you like how its going to far! I'm trying not to make her THAT Mary-Sue... but at the same time still trying ahahahaha.**

**Tell me what you think ! Read & Review my beautiful readers 3**

**Take x Care**

**NishixS**


	8. Chapter 8- The Balrog of Moria

**Chapter 8: The Balrog of Moria:**

Breaking free from Boromir, Aenil ran alongside Gandalf as they fled from the tomb room. She held tight to his arm as she ran, her heart racing, blood coursing through her veins.

She felt a quick pat on her hand. Looking up, she saw a sincere smile that he had managed to throw at her that clearly said, "We will be alright".

Sticking close to her Grandfather, they ran into the hall of pillars, only to be surrounded by orcs and goblins once more.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the wizard's staff. Massive pillars surrounded them, movements streaking across the white marble of goblins climbing down to surround them. The creatures were like spiders, rounding them into a tight circle.

She felt another hand on her arm; Aragorn. He had a sad smile as he also held her, looking at her in sympathy and hurt. He felt it was his fault she was in this mess, surrounded and outnumbered by millions of orcs and goblins.

As the goblins sneered at the fellowship, he bent down to whisper his last words to his adopted daughter.

"Aenil, I-"

He was interrupted by a fierce cry from Gimli, and an even larger rumble from behind them. A fiery light shone behind them, a deafening growl also coming from the same corner.

Gimli took no notice of this, only laughed as he watched the goblins scream in fright and scramble back up the pillars to their safe haven.

Aragorn had stepped backwards to the Hobbits, allowing Boromir and Legolas to come on either side of her now.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir questioned, his eyes fearful.

Legolas had his arrow notched, waiting for Gandalf's command.

Aenil looked around to find fear-filled faces on everyone, even Aragorn, cowering against each other at this new danger. She moved to clutch Gandalf's robes, her fingers digging in the fabric to bring some sense of ground to her.

Gandalf closed his eyes for a moment before solemnly opening them to glare at the light's direction. "A Balrog," he began, his voice deadly cold, "A demon of the ancient world"

Aenil turned her head to see a terrified look upon Legolas's face. Letting one hand go from Gandalf's robe, she clutched his hand in a gesture of comfort. He squeezed back, his eyes never moving from the glowing corner.

"This foe is beyond any of you… RUN!"

Dragging Aenil behind him, he forced the rest of the fellowship through a hole in the wall. She watched as Legolas saved Boromir, rescuing her protector from his almost-fall of death.

Coming before a set of stairs, Gandalf pushed himself up against a wall, grasping Aenil's hand tightly in his own.

"Lead them on, Aragorn, the bridge is near!" he demanded, shoving her father roughly, "Swords are of no more use here!"

Confusion and hurt splay across his face, but he nodded, continuing down the stairs with Gandalf and Aenil behind him.

Legolas leaped across the hole in the stairs first, his arms wide for Aenil.

"Come, Aenil, do not be afraid."

She whimpered as she stared at the lava underneath, but nevertheless jumped into his awaiting arms. He gave her a swift hug before catching the rest of the fellowship.

Arrows began whistling through the air, just barely hitting anyone. Aenil shouted out to Aragorn as he maneuvered himself to jump across with Frodo, but cut off only to cry out in pain as an arrow skinned her arm, leaving a stream of blood to run down her limb.

Boromir grabbed her arm quickly to inspect the cut, giving her a quick kiss on the brow, and mutters of encouragement for being so brave.

When everyone was across, they took off running again, Aenil's hand back in Gandalf's.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" he cried as the Fellowship raced passed him, over the narrow bridge.

"Go Aenil," he urged her, gently pushing her to do the same, "I will be behind you"

Time seemed to slow as she gazed deep into his eyes as another roar sounded behind them. "No you will not." she murmured, seeing through his lies.

His gaze widened for a moment before turning solemn.

"Please Aeni-"

Suddenly, a shadow leapt through the flames, its loud growls bouncing off the caves. The creature's eyes were of white fire, its facial shape of a bull with giant ash horns.

With another loud growl, Gandalf pulled Aenil alongside him as he raced across the bridge. He felt the solid passage shake underneath him as the creature followed, it's cloven feet spitting with fire.

He pushed Aenil ahead of him roughly as he turned, planting his staff on the ground, facing the nightmarish creature.

Behind him, Aragorn dragged his daughter back, ignoring her cursed cries as she begged him to let go.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf cried, "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor… The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!"

The dark creature grew upset, roaring as he slashed down his sword towards the grey wizard.

"NO!" Aenil screamed, tears pouring down her face.

Gandalf parried the blow, shattering the Balrog's sword. The fellowship's breath caught in their throats.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf yelled, clenching his teeth. It was at that moment Aenil could see how weathered this poor man was; how weathered her poor Grandfather was.

As the Balrog raised his whip, Gandalf raised his sword and staff, his voice strong and powerful as a King's, "YOU- SHALL-NOT-PASS!"

He drove his staff into the ground, a bright light erupting from the stick. Suddenly, the Balrog fell through the bridge, its screams deafening.

Aenil, sensing Aragorn's shock, suddenly elbowed him in the chest. Bewildered, he loosened his grip, allowing her to run towards the old man as he sagged wearily against his staff.

She clung to his robes, ignoring the frantic yells behind her.

Suddenly, a flash of red caught in the corner of her eye, the whip of the Balrog coiling around her Grandfather's ankle.

Too shocked to move, she watched as her feet flew out from underneath her, her head hitting the rock hard as Gandalf slid from the destroyed bridge.

"AEEEENIIIIIILLL"

"GAAANDAALLLLLLFF"

He clung tight to the rock, his strength weary. Realizing that he was weak and could not hold himself and the girl up, he gazed at the startled men standing on the other side. "Fly you fools" he whispered before letting go, blocking out the screams as his Granddaughter, too, fell to their apparent deaths together.

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS GUYS I HAVE BEEN SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!**

**I couldn't wait to write it... I was basically jumping up and down to write this.**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! DON'T WORRY- IT'S FAR FROM BEING OVER YET.**

**Anyways, I was suppose to make this a longer chapter, but I feel that leaving it at this makes it more.. dramatic :) Mwahahahaha! **

**My quicky-character will appear next chapter... or maybe after... I'm really not sure. When she comes, she will come, and I will let everyone know who I decided to use her description from! Maybe I might even do a little mixing and matching! WHO KNOWS? Because this character will not come for another chapter or two, polls are still open to leave me a review or PM to give me your ideas how to make my lovely woman/girl thing... :)**

**Anyways~ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter... I had A LOT of fun writing it! Besides my upstairs neighbours being pests this lovely Friday night and singing to karaoke like MORONS. They suck. UGH.**

**Let me know of how you're liking the book so far... was last chapter to.. "gory"? Shall I do more of that kind of stuff... or less/ none at all? **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEW ME PLEASE! :)**

**See you in the next chapter! Take x Care!**

**Nishixs**


	9. Chapter 9- The White Goddess

**Chapter 9: The White Goddess:**

* * *

**Recap:**

**Aenil, sensing Aragorn's shock, suddenly elbowed him in the chest. Bewildered, he loosened his grip, allowing her to run towards the old man as he sagged wearily against his staff.**

**She clung to his robes, ignoring the frantic yells behind her.**

**Suddenly, a flash of red caught in the corner of her eye, the whip of the Balrog coiling around her Grandfather's ankle.**

**Too shocked to move, she watched as her feet flew out from underneath her, her head hitting the rock hard as Gandalf slid from the destroyed bridge.**

**"AEEEENIIIIIILLL"**

**"GAAANDAALLLLLLFF"**

**He clung tight to the rock, his strength weary. Realizing that he was weak and could not hold himself and the girl up, he gazed at the startled men standing on the other side. "Fly you fools" he whispered before letting go, blocking out the screams as his Granddaughter, too, fell to their apparent deaths together.**

* * *

As she watched the whip coil itself around the wizard's ankle, time seemed to slow down.

To frozen to remove her hands, she watched as the whip gave a harsh tug, sending her feet flying out from underneath her. Her head hit the rock hard, sending stars to her vision, and she felt herself being hung over the edge of the half bridge.

She was already starting to lose conscious as she heard her Grandfather whisper something before letting go.

She had already passed out before she faded into the darkness of Moria.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Frodo cried, the first to bring the rest of the Fellowship out of their shock. He pushed at Boromir as the man picked up the Hobbit, his face drowning in tears and sorrow.

"Aragorn!" Boromir's voice echoed as he carried the man in his arms away.

The future king of Gondor sat stunned, his eyes never leaving the place where he had just lost two of the most important people to him.

Frodo's continuous screams in the back pulled him out of his trance, creating him to pull away from the bridge and make his way up the stairs before any arrows could pierce his flesh.

Finally escaping the darkness of the cursed mines, the Fellowship fell to their knees, tears overcoming them.

Sam sat by himself, head in his hands, and he replayed the scene he just viewed over and over in his head. He sobbed for the loss of his Grandfather, and the girl that had kept the Fellowship strong.

Gimli struggled against Boromir; fighting to get back in the caves, hope conquering him as if he could still save the lost souls. Boromir turned his head away, grief flooding throughout him as he repeated his beautiful maiden falling to her death, her innocence and purity falling with her too.

The best friends sat near; Merry comforting Pippin as he wept. He held at his heart as if it was paining him.

Legolas walked silently, the grief of losing one new to him. He did not know how to handle these unknown emotions as he watched the others cry with sorrow. _Aenil_ he thought, picturing her beautiful smile in his head as she walked throughout Rivendale, her long dark tresses flowing behind her, her large blue eyes alert yet swimming in happiness. He winced as he felt something cool run down his face, followed by yet another one.

Aragorn stood at the side, cleaning his sword. So many emotions were running through his veins, yet he heeded Gandalf's words. He was the leader now; he had to make sure the Fellowship stood strong.

_Like Aenil should have._

The thought of her sent him staggering back, his heart pumping faster. He bit his lip to keep the cries of sorrow inside, straightening his back to turn to his friend.

"Legolas, get them up,"

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried, tears blurring his vision.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn resorted, clearing his features of any heartbreaking emotions he was feeling for his lost daughter, "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!"

Boromir dried his eyes, his face turning into one of a lost puppy. His heart hurt, it hurt so much that it pained him, but he still shrugged on his shield, straightening his back.

"On your feet Sam" Aragorn said, pulling the drained Hobbit to his feet. "Frodo…. Frodo!"

The Hobbit turned around slowly, almost as if his movements distressed him. It was then, when the Hobbit fully turned around, did Aragorn understood why his beautiful, beloved, daughter had been sent on this journey. Tears welled in his eyes at the pained Hobbit; his features clear of any emotion except for agony.

Pure, heart-wrenching agony.

* * *

Aenil came to as something hard hit her back, water suddenly surrounding her. Kicking, she rose to the surface, spluttering out the inhaled liquid.

"Gandalf" she cried, trying to stay a float.

She turned to see Gandalf and the Demon still fighting, moving their way up from the ground to the mountain.

Swimming, she pulled herself to solid land, clutching her throat as she coughed up more water.

On all fours, she crawled to catch up with her Grandfather; maybe to support and help him in anyway she could.

This went on for hours, maybe days. She could only remember collapsing from exhaustion, but forcing herself to continue following the blazed fire creature and the wizard.

When they finally made it to the peak, the top of the mountain peak, she dropped to the snow in utter enervation. It was then a piercing scream deafened her ears, and she watched as the Balrog, ancient demon of the old, fell to its death from the peak of the mountains Caradhras.

Falling to the ground, the wizard slowly crawled to his Granddaughter, tears springing to his eyes at the sight of her.

She had cuts and bruises everywhere, her heart barely rising as she stared up.

He fell next to her, holding her hand.

"I love you" she managed to croak out, before they both lost conscious.

* * *

Stars entered their vision, flying around them. Then suddenly, all became white.

"Rise, my child" a soft voice chimes.

Aenil opened her eyes to see… white. Nothing but white surrounded her. Looking down, she realized she was naked, whipping her head around to find Gandalf.

"He cannot see you, dear one" the voice chimed again, soft laughter bouncing off the walls.

"Where is he?" she asked, surprised at how light her voice sounded. Almost like the air rustling against the leaves.

"He will be with you soon" the voice answered, finally stepping out of the white shadows.

The woman was more beautiful than the Lady Galadriel herself. She wore a pure white dress, coming down to the white ground; golden bracelets coiling around her wrists. She had wild, auburn curls that reached her midsection and skin that was so pale it almost blended in with their white surroundings. Yet, she had healthy glow and pink tinges to her cheeks that indicated she was well. Her eyes, though, were what shocked Aenil the most. They were a bright sapphire, brighter than her own, and streaked with clouds of emerald.

The woman looked no more than twenty winters, but her eyes held wisdom that could be more than millions of years old.

"You are one of the Valar" Aenil breathed, staring at the beautiful goddess in shock.

"Yes, my child. I have come to bring you back."

"Back…?" Aenil asked, confusion written all over her face. The goddess gave her a few moments before it hit the girl. "I'm dead!"

"You have passed into the realms of the Valinor. I am here to send you back to Middle Earth."

"My Lady… I am but a human girl from Gondor, raised with the elves of Rivendell. Why have I come to the realm of the Valinor?"

The God smiled, her pink lips broadening to show her beautiful clear teeth. "You have a special job, Aenil. It had been written of what you do to Middle Earth, how you save it. You are very special. With this task, you must leave the Valinor now, and allow me to send you back. Back to your task until it is done."

Aenil nodded, looking to the ground. Shocked, she found a strip of white blonde hair resting on her chest.

"By giving you a breath of life by the Valar, the white purity had taken your body." The Goddess supplied, smiling as the girl in front of her scrambled to see the rest of her bright blonde hair. She peered at her skin, noticing it had become whiter too, all flaws removed.

"T-t-t-thank you" she whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"Remember, there is no allure to darkness. No matter how dark the path you must take alone, always remember light will guide you"

The scene changed around her, brightening to the point of nearly blinding.

She closed her eyes, leaning back against the ground as she felt it shake. When it had finally stopped, she slowly opened them, staring confusedly.

She was lying on something cold; cold enough that it was sending shivers up her spine.

White still surrounded her, but it was also hitting her face, creating her to scrunch up her nose in distaste.

Turning to her left, she widened her eyes as she saw Gandalf, his hair piercingly white as her own, staring back at her.

"We must begin."

* * *

**WEEEOOOOW! THERE IT IS! CHAPTER 9! Thank you so much to _"Pollywallytron" and "Saren-Dipety" _for how to make the character look! She will be back... i promise! :) **

**Hopefully this got everyone doing the Harlem Shake in their chair like I did... I am SO excited now to write Aenil. For my Guest Reviewer: Yes, she was quite ... personality-lost in the previous chapters, but now I have finally came to where I have wanted to be in the story. She will now be more developed and more... rounded. I just needed her to get to this point of the story! :)**

**So anyways... yes! Appearance change! Aenil now has white-blonde hair instead of brunette! If anyone has watched "The Game of Thrones" , or not, I used Emilia Clarke when she was brunette for Aenil. NOW- Since she was saved by the Valar and has white hair like Gandalf got, I am using her character's looks from "Game of Thrones" - Daenerys Targaryen**

**I will have a picture posted on my bio wall, or you can google her :) !**

**Hope everyone liked the chapter! More to come soon! Spring Break is almost done and I hope to get to a good point of my story by then! **

**Like always, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ! 3**

**Take x Care**

**NishixS**


End file.
